Problem: Find the solution(s) of the following equation. $v^3 = -1$ Choose all answers that apply: Choose all answers that apply: (Choice A) A $v = 1$ (Choice B) B $v = -1$ (Choice C) C $v = 2$ (Choice D) D $v = -2$ (Choice E) E None of the above
Answer: What number times itself and then times itself again equals $-1$ ? ${-1}$ Notice that ${-1} \cdot {-1} \cdot {-1} = -1$.